


Heart and Soul

by ackermansally



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermansally/pseuds/ackermansally
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki were a package deal.Those two are joined at the hip, and like the Heart and Soul, they are inseparable.A collection of oneshots dedicated to everyone's favorite manager & ace duo!





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The first work I've posted here on AO3! Aomomo is literally the OTP of all OTPs for me. I've been a sucker for the childhood friends to lovers prompt for as long as I remember and I can't help it. Oh well. Anyway, feel free to leave anything below! It'll be a great help to improving in the future!

 

"Ahh that's more like it" Touou's resident ace, Aomine Daiki, smirked softly as he made himself comfortable on the school's roof

 

It was a period away before practice, not that he minded. Skipping classes had always been his favorite form of pastime. And besides, he heard that Okinawa-sensei didn't even come to school today so why bother?

He willed his eyes to close and waited until the cool breeze eventually lulled him to sleep. He needed this, a calm and peaceful setting. Perfect for his desired afternoon nap.

 

_'Better savor the moment,'_ he thought to himself, _'it's only a matter of time before-'_

 

**"AOMINE-KUN!"**

_'spoke too soon'_

 

"goddammit" He muttered, ignoring the call of his childhood friend, or so he assumed.

_'che, who else would bother?'_

 

 

Several footsteps towards him later, he felt Satsuki's presence beside him. Kneeling over him, as if observing if he was really asleep or not 

She sighed deeply "I know you're awake, **Aomine-kun** "

 

As if on instinct, his eyebrows furrowed. _'There she goes again with the goddamn 'Aomine-kun'.'_

She giggled and he cracked one good eye open

 

"What? If you're gonna lecture me on skipping, Okinawa-sensei's not even-"

"I know" she replied, shifting to a sitting-with-her-hands-behind-her-back-and-looking-at-the-sky position.

 

Daiki raised an eyebrow. _'What was she doing here, then?'_  

As if sensing his question, she said "Ivy-chan didn't go to school today and I already finished the activity so i was dismissed early and didn't have anything to do."

 

Hearing this, he nodded and proceeded to close his eyes again.

 

 "Ne, **Aomine-kun** "

His brow furrowed again but he kept his eyes closed "what, **Satsuki**?"

Seeing his irritated expression, she sighed "Gomen, **Dai-chan** " he grunted in return

 

 

"Can you braid my hair again, please?"

 

The eyes of Touou Gakuen's Ace shot wide open and he shifted in his position as he now sat with an elbow propped on a bent knee

"W-wha? I didn-"

 

Satsuki smiled prettily at him. 

_oh shit. That was_ _**it** _ _._

That was the smile she used at him whenever she wanted something out of him. She would tilt her head to the right and smile at hin with her eyes closed

 

 

"Come on, Dai-chan, you haven't done it since middle school!"

 

He glared at her, hoping that she would somehow cower under his intense gaze

 

"Exactly the point, Satsuki! I'm sure I don't even remember how. Besides, you know how to braid your own hair so what's your deal?"

  

But who was he kidding? She **was** Momoi Satsuki, unlike others, she was nowhere near scared of him. If he glared, it's either she would smile cutely at him or glare at him back with the same amount of intensity

 

She pouted and turned to the other direction "But Dai-chan, you're better than me in using your hands and you know it! Your braids are perfect, you know? Tight but not too tight" she sighed

 

But then again, she **was** Momoi Satsuki. And anyone who knew her also knew that **she had Aomine Daiki wrapped around her cute, little pinky**

 

 

Defeated, he sighed for the umpteenth time and motioned for her to sit in between his slightly bent legs, which she did giddily. 

 

"So? French or Dutch?" He hissed but , to Satsuki's ears, it almost sounded like a whine from a 10-year old asked by his mother to run some errands 

The pink-haired manager giggled "funny how you claim to _not_ know how but you can still recall their names, Dai-chan"

"Shut up, it was your fault for forcing me to do this when we were 8" He snapped as he gently took out a small portion on the top of her head and divided it into three parts " _so?_ "

"Oh, stop it. Dai-chan was _my only friend that time_ and the girl on the TV had this cute braid I wanted to try. French, please" She smiled fondly at the memory even though Daiki couldn't see.

  

Hearing her fondly recalling their childhood memories made him crack a small smile as well.

Memories in which they were still 8-year olds who were full of boundless energy, curiosity and innocence. He did remember his younger self _being dragged_ by the also young but slightly-taller-than-him Satsuki, demanding him to braid her pink hair that reached just below her shoulders.

 

"I swear to **god** , Satsuki, if anyone sees us- _me_ doing this, I won't forgive you" He muttered before unconsciously biting his lower lip as he focused on working on her hair

She laughed but said nothing in return, shifting her gaze to the clouds and occasionally humming a soft tune.

 

She found it cute that regardless of his non-stop grumbling and complaining, he still asked for a hair tie and wrapped her newly-braided hair a few minutes later.

She softly poked the back of her head to examine his work "See, Dai-chan! I told you you braid _so good!_ "

 

 

She twisted her body a bit and tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze **"Arigato, Dai-chan"**

  

As his cool, sapphire eyes met her excited, magenta ones, he couldn't help but turn his head to the opposite direction and rub the back of his neck.

A habit, which Satsuki had told him _a number of times_ , that he did whenever he was embarrassed

 

Satsuki smiled and poked his cheek teasingly.

 

* * *

 

"Oi, you sure you took a picture?" Wakamatsu whispered to Sakurai as they hid behind the wall leading to the stairway, observing the pair

 "H-hai! Sumimasen!"

 

Wakamatsu rubbed the back of his neck "Man, Aomine being late to practice is one thing. but Momoi, who should be the one fussing over about his lateness, being late herself is another thing entirely"

 

_'I'm sure captain's gonna be really happy about this, I owe him fifty after all'  
_

 

"Let's go, Sakurai." He smiled softly, nonetheless happy for the two. He just wished he didn't bet against them in the first place when they were being _**so blatantly obvious**_.

 

It was a stupid move, really.

 

"H-hai!"


End file.
